Numerous card games having distinct suits have been developed over the years, each suit having successive numeric cards, the standard being Ace through King. Wild cards are occasionally employed in a deck of such cards. A typical deck usually has two Jokers that, depending on the game played, may be used as wild cards to substitute for number cards. In the very common game of rummy, for example, a player may meld a “run” of sequential cards such as a 9 of spades, wild card, and Jack of spades, with the wild card substituting for the 10 of spades. Or, the player can meld a “set” of same-numbered cards of different suits, e.g., diamond 4, club 4 and a wild card. These sets and runs are typically melded in groups of three or more cards, with the object of the game being to be the first player to get rid of all cards from hand by melding them, i.e., “going out”. In addition, some such games also incorporate what are commonly referred to as Skip cards, that, when played by a player against an opponent, causes that opponent to lose his or her next turn to play.